


Please come home for Christmas

by pseudofoucault333



Series: Fei writes for Tumblr [34]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, BAMF Magnus Bane, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Background Relationships, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Family Fluff, Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Happy Ending, Kissing, Light Angst, Living Together, M/M, Magnus Bane & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood Fluff, Malec Secret Santa 2017, Minor Original Character(s), New Zealand, Sad Alec, Supportive Isabelle Lightwood, Surprises, Warlock Magnus Bane, Warlocks, long distance christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudofoucault333/pseuds/pseudofoucault333
Summary: Magnus needs to go away on business before Christmas leaving Alec in his usual slump without the Warlock around. But when it gets to Christmas day and there’s no sign of his boyfriend little does Alec realise the surprise that waits for him at the loft when he goes to check on the Chairman.





	Please come home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> For [Fatilightwood<3](https://fatilightwood.tumblr.com/)

**Title:** Please come home for Christmas  
**Rating:** M  
**Pairing:** Magnus/Alec  
**POV:** 3rd  
**Summary:** Magnus needs to go away on business before Christmas leaving Alec in his usual slump without the Warlock around. But when it gets to Christmas day and there’s no sign of his boyfriend little does Alec realise the surprise that waits for him at the loft when he goes to check on the Chairman. **Disclaimer:** The whole concept of Shadowhunters © the satan that is CC, don’t sue because the contents of my bank account is only worth next to nothing in US$. Also and I can't stress this enough **I don't give permission for this or any other of my stuff to be reposted on Goodreads, Wattpad or ANYWHERE ELSE**. If I find out it is I'll be pissed and will get rid of everything I wrote on here. I'm not even kidding. Plot mostly based on fiction…i.e not real….but a girl can wish <3  
**Author Notes:** Currently unbeta'd, Written for [Fatilightwood<3](https://fatilightwood.tumblr.com/) for Malec Secret Santa. I know you said you didn't want angst but it's only tiny and I'm sure the ending will make up for it ;) Hope you love it! Comments and Kudos = pwp and cookies :D

Ever since he’d moved into Magnus’ Loft, Alec always seemed to find it hard to be in the apartment alone. It was like Magnus’ magic and his existence combined seemed to light up the entire room when they were there together, how he found himself unable to look away from his boyfriend, whose hips seemed to swing when he walked and even more so when he was dancing to get Alec’s attention from his paperwork. 

From their first night together in Magnus’ bed where Alec didn’t have to worry about getting up to leave for patrol, to the present Magnus had always seemed to be there when he wasn’t seeing clients or going to downworlder or clave meetings. Even when they were physically separated he was there for Alec’s fire messages, texts and calls when he needed him. But at the same time, he’d never realised how much Magnus travelled and what that meant for the absence of his presence in the apartment. How it seemed to feel more lonely and empty without him there to chatter about some gossip he’d heard from Raphael or complain about how Catrina was putting off their next visit with Madzie for an obviously made up reason. How it left Alec feeling bereft, like he was his old self back in the closet just waiting for someone.

So, to come home from a long boring clave meeting, a couple of weeks before Christmas with thoughts of just cuddling up with Magnus on the couch were swiftly smashed to pieces when he went into their room to change. Only to find Magnus’ open suitcase in the middle of their bed and pieces of clothing appearing into its already heavily packed depths engulfed in a shimmer of Magnus’ magic meaning the other was probably in his closet.  
Alec barely managed to restrain his groan as he threw his blazer on to his pillow before following the sound of a low humming through the extensive depths of Magnus’ closet to find his magical other half. 

Admittedly the wardrobe had started to gain a bit more of Alec’s own clothing since he moved in, though it was mostly limited to a small section which had used to house Magnus’ clothes from the sixties which he decided to clear out due to his loathing of that particular era. Something that seemed to be a habit of his when he had gone on a shopping trip somewhere and needed more room, but it had seemed like a special gesture when Alec had seen the bare space and the spare key for the apartment hung on an empty coat hanger for him when Magnus first asked him to stay over.

Even then, with all the other styles of clothing from the twenties all the way to the present and everything in between, from different countries and different years, some with a Magnus twist and others like they had been mass produced back then but could be considered antiques now. Magnus usually stuck to his current section of clothes, unless it was a special occasion that required him dressing up, which was where Alec found him now.

Beyonce was singing from his phone which was sat on a shelf that housed his shoes from the nineties which explained the humming and the way Magnus’s body was moving along naturally to ‘Bootylicious’ even as his gaze continued to move through a collection of silk shirts deciding which to take and which to leave.

“Alexander, there you are. I was beginning to think you’d gotten distracted in my seventies section again.” Magnus smiled, turning around from where he was sorting through the rainbow of colours to look at Alec.

“Why are you packing again?” Alec asked, too tired to beat around the bush as he leaned against the nearest bit of wall, sinking to the floor as Magnus offered him an apologetic look.

The last couple of months he’d spent more time out the city than he had in, if only because he was still trying to rebuild some old ties that had been severed by him leading the warlocks to side with the Seelies in the war against Valentine and Sebastian. Not that it was really helped that it was hard to get hold of those he wanted to speak to, leaving him jumping at the chances when they appeared.

Alec knew he still blamed himself for letting his head over rule his heart, after all that had been part of the reason for their fight. But no matter how much Alec tried to tell him otherwise it was like something had shifted in the downworld, which Alec hadn’t been told about, that made his boyfriend determined. Something that Magnus wanted to make right to prove himself to those he protected.

“I’m sorry darling, an old friend in Auckland I was hoping to hear from finally got in touch for help with some negotiations and while I’m over there an old acquaintance in Brisbane agreed to meet me if I took a detour across the Tasman.” Magnus said, dropping the shirt he’d been looking at to approach Alec, getting close enough to graze a finger over Alec’s lips in an all too familiar gesture before his boyfriend could object.

“But I was hoping for a long night cuddling to forget all about my crappy Clave meeting…” Alec sighed, as Magnus conjured another shirt to his waiting suitcase without moving a step out of Alec’s reach before sinking into Alec’s lap with his hands rested either side of the younger's head on the wall for balance as he rested their foreheads together.

“Alexander, my love, you know I don’t like being away from you anymore than you do,” Magnus murmured, easing one hand from the wall once Alec’s hands rested on his hips to steady him, to trace his deflect rune with one finger instead. “but I have to do this.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it. Or that I won’t miss you. _Again _.” Alec sighed, his back arching against the wall as he tilted his head back in the hopes of meeting Magnus’ lips with his own.__

__“I’ll miss you too.” Magnus soothed with a gentle brush of his fingertips under Alec’s chin before meeting his lips in a deep kiss that had Alec’s hands sliding up his back to deepen it even more. Their bodies practically clinging to the other. It didn’t take long for shirts to be removed frantically in a stark contrast to how their hips jerked together in an all too familiar rhythm. Something that had unfortunately become as much a rarity as them being in the same place at the same time._ _

__Alec’s fingers were just clawing at Magnus’ jeans to unzip them while deepening their kiss with his tongue in Magnus’ mouth, when an annoying buzz came from overhead, causing Magnus to groan against Alec’s lips as he caught his boyfriend’s hand in his own before pulling back. His phone appeared in his hand as Alec stared at the sight of his half-dressed boyfriend, make up smudged and looking like heaven itself, something that seemed to be becoming just as rare._ _

__“I’m sorry darling, Rupene is probably wondering what is taking me so long. I’ll be right back.” Magnus soothed, pecking a quick kiss to Alec’s lips as he eased himself to his feet and walked deeper into the depths of the closet to answer the phone._ _

__Alec sighed as he leaned his head back against the wall, letting the buzz from their kisses and touches fizzle under his skin like a high he was reluctant to come down from. Part of him hoped that Magnus would come back to pick up where they left off before he had to leave, but when his common sense caught up with him he grabbed his own shirt from where Magnus had thrown it behind some shoes. The brickwork of the wall grated against the bare skin at the small of his back as he pushed himself upright to pull the shirt over his head, before getting to his feet._ _

__Knowing Magnus as well as he did, his boyfriend would just go back to packing again so it was best he settled for going to his own part of the closet to grab some sweats and a tank top on his way to the bathroom. Though he hated to wash away any sense of Magnus’ presence before he left the country, he needed to wash off the oppression and bureaucracy that he’d had to deal with in his meeting._ _

__It was no surprise to appear from the bathroom half an hour later to Magnus now fully dressed and perfectly made up, rummaging through his thoroughly packed suitcase and taking out pieces that weren’t conducive to the current weather in the southern hemisphere. His weekend bag, which he often used as the equivalent of a briefcase and hand luggage through the portal, was filled with paperwork, a laptop, his assortment of wires for his electronics and as he spotted Alec coming out the bathroom Magnus grabbed a toiletry bag and raced inside to grab everything he needed._ _

__Alec settled for hanging up his blazer on the back of a chair for the next day, then he sat on the bed as he towelled his hair dry. He watched Magnus reappear, murmuring to himself about making sure he had everything. Not that Alec would put it past him for him to summon anything he forgot._ _

__“Right, clothes and shoes for all occasions, check. Make-up and toiletries, check. Paperwork, check. The books I promised Adele and Rupene along with the couple of rare potion ingredients, check. Phone, computer and cables, check. I feel like I’m missing something.” Magnus said, closing both his bags with a swipe of magic as he pulled a jacket on and turned to look at Alec._ _

__“Missing what?” Alec asked, tossing the towel he’d used to his hair in the hamper as Magnus approached him and eased the younger’s legs apart with a fleeting touch against his inner thigh so there was space for him to slide between them._ _

__Alec’s eyes closed at the cool touch of ringed fingers caressing his neck as Magnus’ cologne engulfed his senses, the faintest sensation Magnus’ gaze brushing his lips teasingly, like Magnus was taking in the view. It seemed to take way too long before he found his lips being beautifully corrupted by the warlock’s all over again. His fingers curled in the hair at the nape of Magnus’ neck to keep him closer and their tongues grazed over again and again, trying to make the taste stick while the other was gone._ _

__Only when both their breath was gone did Magnus’ lips leave his and their foreheads rest against the other again, Magnus’ thumb grazing Alec’s puffy bottom lip as their gazes met._ _

__“ _That _. I always miss that.” Magnus whispered hoarsely with a soft smile. “Please be careful for me while I’m gone Alexander. Not that I don’t love your heroic side darling but I would never forgive myself if you got hurt.“___ _

____“You too. First sign anything seems off portal back here, I don’t care how friendly they are.” Alec replied, as he absentmindedly toyed with the hair at Magnus’ nape between his fingers. Even though he knew it ruined the look Magnus was going for, but his boyfriend didn’t seem fixated on getting him to stop._ _ _ _

____They both knew the other could take care of themselves, but it never stopped the other from worrying, especially when they were continents apart not able to cover the other’s back. Even a portal being the only thing separating them if an emergency came up never seemed to ease the concern._ _ _ _

____“I love you my Alexander.” Magnus said softly, brushing the back of his hand against Alec’s slightly stubbly cheek and catching one last peck from his lips before back tracking from between his boyfriend’s legs. Despite how much Alec wished he wouldn’t._ _ _ _

____“I love you too Magnus Bane.” Alec called back with a smile, watching Magnus gather his bags with a smile aimed at him over his shoulder and leave the bedroom._ _ _ _

____After the first couple of times where Magnus had insisted on a goodbye kiss portal side, Alec had managed to come up with alternatives as the anxiety of them being apart set in. Magnus had soon realised and a kiss in their room and mutual declarations of love seemed to be enough to serve as a goodbye, often leaving Alec wherever they had been making out as he left. Probably just as well because Alec knew he would probably try and get him to stay if he followed._ _ _ _

____The accompanying whoosh of the portal opening and then closing, immediately seemed to make the loft lose it’s warmth and left him laid on his back on their bed with the chairman curled up on his stomach as he stared at the ceiling._ _ _ _

______ _ _

XO

Like always became the case when Magnus was out the country, Alec would work himself into the ground. He didn’t like being in the apartment alone, even with Chairman Meow. It lacked the sparkle that came from Magnus’ glitter attaching itself to Alec's skin when he came home, the silence instead of the sound of music from any era and any genre playing according to his boyfriend’s moods, one of Magnus’ shows playing and the sound of Magnus talking in another language to someone on the phone. He hated coming home from a long day at work to a cold bed instead of one filled with a body to warm him up and soft lips to kiss.

It was always the reason he’d end up sleeping more at the institute than anywhere else, his mood seeming to go downhill a little which made it clear to everyone around that the Warlock was elsewhere. Even Izzy couldn’t seem to get him out of his mood as she set him to work helping her with some last-minute decorating for the Institute’s Christmas party due to his height.

“Izzy, I have paperwork I should be doing.” Alec sighed as he stood on a chair to wind tinsel down a pillar in the middle of ops. 

“Yes, but I can’t help it if you’re the one in the genepool who ended up taller.” Izzy quipped, handing him a strand of emerald green to tie to the red one that had stopped halfway down.

Alec rolled his eyes as he took the other strand of tinsel and reluctantly tied one end to the other, brushing the stray flecks of tinsel from his suit when he secured the end at the bottom of the pillar.

They had moved to the last pillar in the room when Jace appeared, with a glare on his face and spike of irritation through their shared rune that Alec knew he was probably the cause of. 

“Have you talked him out his mood yet? I got so distracted when sparring with Max that he ended up pinning me! I’ll never be able to live that down.” Jace huffed, Izzy giving him a look and shake of the head that had Alec sighing.

“Guys, we don’t need to do this every time he’s out the country, ok? I appreciate the concern but I’m OK.” Alec sighed, getting down from the chair once the tinsel was hung and hoping he could just go back to his office to sulk behind his paperwork.

“Ok? Really?! What I’m feeling isn’t you being OK Alec. I’ve known you long enough to be able to tell the difference So if you want us to leave you alone then stop acting like a sulking kid.” Jace said, grunting in pain when Izzy smacked him hard in the stomach to shut him up.

“What he means is we’re worried about you that’s all. I mean you’re sleeping here by choice Alec. But even then, every morning you look like you haven’t managed to catch a wink.” Izzy said, her gaze back on her elder brother.

Though Alec would never admit it there was some truth to Izzy’s words. He often struggled to sleep no matter how much he tried, it was practically impossible. He had grown way too used to sharing a bed that now it felt unnatural to be in one alone, leaving him trying for an hour, tossing and turning the whole time. He’d then wonder whether to call Magnus, but his mind would tie itself in knots trying to remember the time difference that in the end he wouldn’t bother. He’d then lay on his back in bed staring at the ceiling for a while before calling it quits and just getting up, either to train his body into enough exhaustion to sleep or go to his office to work. 

“I told you, I’m fine. I’m planning on sending him a fire message for a video call tonight.” Alec shrugged, shoving the box of remaining Christmas decorations Izzy wanted him to put up in Jace’s direction. “Now if you don’t mind I have a meeting with Luke and Raphael to worry about.”

“But I was….” Jace argued, though Alec had already left leaving his blonde parabatai being herded by Izzy into the right direction.

XO

The week leading up to Christmas seemed to get even worse than the one previously without Magnus’ presence. Not really helped by the fact he’d only got to speak to Magnus once the whole time, on the phone not on video chat, and it was only to tell him he would be longer than he thought.

“What?” Alec asked, his voice filled with disbelief and hurt that caused the chairman to jump off his lap, his tail flicking indignantly.

“I’m sorry darling. I was really hoping this wouldn’t take as long as it is but between Rupene’s pet project he’s wrangled me into and Adele’s seelie issues I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to.” Magnus said, his voice filled with sincere apology not that it really helped the sinking feeling in Alec’s stomach at the thought of not being with Magnus on Christmas day.

“Yeah, of course… I understand.” Alec said, hoping his voice didn’t sound as fake to his boyfriend as it did to his own ears. Which obviously failed by the way that Magnus paused on the other end.

“Alexander, are you alright? I mean there isn’t something you’ve forgotten to tell me is there?” Magnus asked, a tenderness in his voice laced with worry as though he was sure Alec was hiding a serious wound from him that really needed him in New York instead of being fought over in the southern hemisphere.

“It’s nothing like that Mags…I just…I miss you, that’s all.” Alec sighed, rubbing his tired eyes as he leaned back into the leather couch. He’d decided to take the call at Magnus’ so he didn’t get disturbed by his siblings or eavesdropped by fellow Shadowhunters. But even as quiet as it was, it was starting to feel like the perfect place for a nap as his loneliness and insomnia faded away. 

“I miss you too, so much and I can’t wait to see you when I get back. I wish you were here with me, I swear you’d love Auckland at night. You can stand anywhere at the top of Sky tower and see over the entire city, it’s like being on our balcony.” Magnus said, pacing the length of Rupene’s study as he heard the kiwi rambling in Maori to someone from the other side of the door.

“You’ll have to take me there one day then.” Alec yawned, tilting his head back against the edge of the couch and closing his eyes with a wistful smile at the thought as he pinned the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

“Oh definitely. What time is it in New York? You sound tired darling.” Magnus asked, hearing shuffling from the other side of the phone before a hoarse voice replied.  
“Er….3.30am….I think….”

“Alexander, why didn’t you say something instead of letting me ramble on? You should be sleeping.” Magnus said, taking a glance at the clock on the log burner in the corner and quickly converting the time to New York time.

“I just wanted to talk to you since we both seem so busy that’s all. Besides it’s not like I’ll be able to sleep anyway.” Alec yawned, feeling the Chairman jump up into his lap again and stroking his fingers through the cat’s fur.

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, stopping in his tracks at the weariness in his boyfriend’s voice.

“It’s…. nothing. Forget about it. I should probably let you get back to Rupene and Adele before they start a war.” Alec joked through his tone fell flat in a way that had Magnus’ heart sinking at how exhausted his boyfriend sounded.

“Only if you promise you’ll sleep more and call Cat if you’re really struggling.” Magnus said, hearing a huff from Alec who rolled his eyes behind closed eyelids at his boyfriend’s concern.

“Magnus I’m fine, I’ll sleep when you get back.” Alec began though stopped when Magnus spoke over him.

“No, you aren’t and even I’m not sure how long that’s going to be at the time moment. So, promise me, and don’t think for a second that I won’t text both her and Isabelle so you’ll actually follow through.” Magnus said hearing Alec sigh softly.

“If it’ll put your mind at rest, then I promise.” 

“Good, now I’ll leave you to your rest then darling. I love you.” Magnus said, the opening of the study door out the corner of his eye causing him to look at Rupene who offered him a bright smile with twinkling eyes and raised eyebrows which spelt how teased he was going to get.

Rupene seemed like just another tall Maori guy with the odd tribal tattoos on his bare skin, muscular arms and slim waist from working out most of the day. But that wasn’t what made him the High Warlock of Auckland. 

He’d been known to get into many a scrap with any warlock that dared to challenge him for the position which gave him a notorious reputation as one of the most powerful warlocks in New Zealand. He had two warlock marks like Magnus, only one seemed to be particularly associated his family which were made up generations of Warlocks, his iwi’s symbol branded over his heart making it look almost like a Nephilim rune which Magnus had only seen a handful of times. But the other was his eyes, one green and one a stunningly bright blue, although unlike Magnus he didn’t hide them, but he still seemed to respect Magnus for his right to hide them if he felt like it.

“Love you too Magnus, have a good day.” Alec whispered as he buried his face in a cushion that smelt faintly of Magnus’ cologne.

“Goodnight Alexander.” Magnus said before hanging up and turning cast the other warlock a warning look as he sent messages to Cat and Isabelle. “Don’t even start Rupene.”

“I wasn’t gonna say a word Magnus, other than to tell you _it’s_ here.” Rupene said with a bright grin that caused Magnus’ glamour to give way to his true eyes with a smile of his own.

“Thank Lilith, it took long enough.” Magnus said, leading the way out the room, Rupene laughing at him as he followed his lead.

XO

After Magnus’ text to Isabelle and Catarina, Alec wasn’t surprised to see the pair waiting for him when he arrived at the institute the next day. Both scolded him in their own way about not mentioning the sheer magnitude of his insomnia, though Izzy’s was the more terrifying considering she was determined to make him hot chocolate each night to help the potion Cat gave him go down easier. Though honestly her hot chocolate making skills were bad enough that Alec would rather have had the bitter potion solo.

He managed to keep working, even though it was taking every part of his sheer determination not to use the piles of paperwork as a pillow. But with the holidays around the corner and many Shadowhunters using the holidays as an excuse to go back to Idris to see family and friends, it left them on a skeleton crew and more than ever relying on their downworlder allies. Even then, Alec was still determined to keep working, he even did a few patrols with Jace and Luke which was just as well because he probably would have got himself seriously injured if he’d been out alone. 

Christmas Eve has been surprisingly quiet on the demon front which was a little disconcerting as he followed Izzy, Clary and Jace around the city, the four sticking together at Izzy’s insistence while Maryse, who’d come to visit from Idris, over looked the remaining crew from the institute and Max’s bedtime. It was still kind of bittersweet, watching Jace and Clary huddling together, whispering as they walked the snowy paths when Alec knew he and Magnus should have been doing the same, but Izzy’s arm curled around his own helped to keep him grounded from his sadness and keep her balanced on her feet since her heels weren’t made to walk on icy pavements.

“You ok?” Izzy asked, tightening her grip on his forearm when they reached a patch of black ice and she nearly skidded over.

“Hm, just wishing I was with Magnus instead of freezing my ass off out here.” Alec sighed, his own more practical boots crunching through the ice, grit and snow as he buried his bare hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

“I’m sure wherever he is it’s enviable right now.” Izzy agreed, tapping her fingers against his arm, tracing his soundless rune against the material of his leather jacket as her grip tightened again.

“Definitely, I can’t wait for him to get back.” Alec said, guiding her around the patch of ice with one hand as he walked through it. 

“I’m sure he’ll be back before you know it big brother.” Izzy reassured him, resting her head against his shoulder as they continued to walk behind the couple who seemed to be in a world of their own. A place that Alec wished he could be in.

They made it back to the institute after a few minor scuffles while circling the outskirts of central park, but it was otherwise a relatively quiet night. Clary and Jace had immediately disappeared to one or the other’s room, Izzy had used Alec as support to help her remove her ridiculous boots before making noises about having a long hot shower while Alec went to check in with Maryse in his office since the ops centre was practically deserted.

He found his Mom sat on the couch with a sleeping Max cuddled up to her right side, his younger brother covered in a blanket, her gaze on a tablet rested against her free knee which she was struggling to type a reply to one handed. Yet she looked more at peace than she would have done previously which made Alec happier than he couldn’t ever imagine being before.

“You want me to take him to bed?” Alec asked, causing Maryse to look up from what she was doing, offering Alec a smile and shake of the head.

“He’s just drifted off. I think he was hoping to wait up for you all like usual but his excitement about tomorrow got the best of him.” Maryse said, as Alec walked into the office, shrugging off his jacket, bow and quiver.

“Hm, I think he just wanted to be close to you what with you being in Idris for so long.” Alec sighed, his head already hurting at the amount of paperwork that he still needed to get through on his desk as he sat down.

“Yeah I’d like to think so. I did miss him while I was gone.” Maryse said flashing Alec a smile as she locked the tablet and put it aside before pressing a kiss to Max’s forehead.

Alec yawned as he reached for the first report only to stop at the feel of Maryse’s hand on his own, causing him to look up and see she was cradling Max’s sleeping body to her side. She had that rare maternal air about her that he knew she was going to try and use to persuade him to sleep.

“I’m sure that can wait a few days Alec. You look exhausted.” Maryse said, closing the report and setting it back on the pile.

“Mom…” Alec sighed, though knew by the way she shook her head that wasn’t going to work.

“No, come on Alec. You’ll thank me for it in the morning.” Maryse said, grabbing him by the wrist and practically pulling him from his chair. He only just managed to grab his things before he found his weary body following her lead. 

Maybe a few hours wouldn’t kill him before he had to pretend to ignore it for the next couple of days. He knew the clave wouldn’t like it but he was technically on call for other duties, so they would understand, he hoped.

XO

It had taken a lot for Magnus to make sure he’d packed absolutely everything that Rupene and Adele had given him the night before. And even more for him to get to sleep earlier so he could refamiliarize his body clock with New York time again, which was the one downside to portalling. You could portal all you wanted anywhere you wanted but jetlag or ‘portallag’ was still unavoidable.

He’d managed to get up, shower and get ready at the right time and had gone to the lounge where Adele and Rupene were sat on the terrace of their penthouse overlooking the harbour over a couple of beers from their respective countries with a bunch of unwrapped presents around their feet. After Rupene had helped him with the favour he’d originally come to New Zealand for in the first place, instead of going to Australia as planned the kiwi agreed to host Adele too since they rarely got to catch up. 

It mostly left Magnus as the odd one out, since the two had enough history to rival all his relationships ten times over. They’d always brought up their trips around Fiji and the Cook Islands way back when and the time they’d been in Indonesia when Magnus had one of his few rare trips back to his village. It had been how the trio had originally met that day and how Magnus gradually came to learn that despite being respected High Warlocks they were actually a couple.

There was no rule against being in a relationship with a fellow high warlock, not that Magnus knew of anyway, but even then, they still lived in their own respective cities most of the year and made the most of conferences and meetings to reconnect. Though they had been relying more on technology over the last twenty years when they were desperate and portalling wasn’t an option. It was their relationship which had made him hold out hope from him and Camille, that kind of forever and always love, the love he’d instead ended up finding in a young Shadowhunter. Something that neither of the couple had been able to stop teasing him about since he arrived.

“You about to take off Magnus?” Adele asked, getting up from the seat she’d been curled up in beside Rupene.

Adele was a complete contrast to Rupene which spoke more about their relationship than anything else. While he was the epitome of a Maori New Zealander, she was the embodiment of what was associated with being an Australian, a stereotype personified. Long blonde wavy hair in a rough bun that was falling out, her skin sun kissed all year round despite the fact she rarely spent much time in it, bright blue eyes and a bright smile. Her slender body was currently hidden by a silk robe and the minimum of summer pyjamas of a tank top and shorts. But she had her warlock mark too, something that was more extreme and a little harder to hide than Rupene and Magnus’. 

Her whole left arm was severally scared and engulfed in a demonic pattern that could almost have passed for a tattoo if you didn’t know better. Like with most warlock marks there was no explanation behind it no matter how much time she’d spent in the spiral labyrinth or searched for the Demon that fathered her, it was said to be one of those things. Most people seemed to think that the state of her arm was a physical demonstration of her weakness and she took great joy in demonstrating otherwise, making her just as powerful in Australia as Rupene was in New Zealand. The Power couple of Australasia that everyone needed to watch out for. 

“Unfortunately. But I did make a promise to myself I’d come back to him for Christmas so…” Magnus shrugged, letting Adele pull him into a tight hug and kiss his cheek.

“I hope he knows how lucky he is to have you.” Adele said, locking her gaze with his as her arms tightened around him even more.

“Oh, don’t start talking to him about his shadowhunter or you know he’ll never leave.” Rupene sighed, setting his half empty beer bottle down and getting up as Adele finally let Magnus go.

“I’d like to see you go through a whole conversation without talking about Adele before you start to complain about my relationship.” Magnus said as Adele elbowed her husband in the ribs.

“I wasn’t complaining, you know as well as I do how true it is. Besides, the longer you stay here the later you’ll be to see him.” Rupene said, puling Magnus into a hug and patting him on the back a few times before pulling away.

“There is that. I still need to get his sister to help me lure him back to the loft without ruining the surprise.” Magnus said, snapping his fingers to ignite the magic in his hands before drawing a portal to his place in the open doorway to their terrace.

“You sure about this? I mean, in all the years we’ve known you, you’ve never wanted to do _this _. Hell, you even said a couple of times that you didn’t want to and never would, especially with a shadowhunter.” Adele said, her arms curling around Rupene’s waist as the couple stood close together.__

__“Though that was before Camille.” Rupene said resting his head against Adele’s shorter one as Magnus rolled his eyes._ _

__“You’re never going to let that go, are you? But yes, I’m positive. Whenever I think of Alec the unknown future just seems to light up with possibilities compared to before when it was just a barely lit tunnel. I refuse to let there be any possibility of losing that kind of goodness in my life and I’m sure this is the perfect way to go about it.” Magnus said, hovering by the portal as he watched the couple look at each other before Adele sighed and pulled the velvet box out the pocket of her silk robe._ _

__She’d insisted on looking after it not long after she brought it with her, probably because the magical energy it imitated was impossible to resist. But at the same time, he knew she adored the ring, because it was unique and so unlike her own simple ones that adorned her left ring finger._ _

__Every hundred years Rupene would create her another eternity ring and it was rare to see her wearing all eight at the same time as well as her wedding ring and engagement ring like she was now, but he knew she would never let him live it down if her next one ended up as simple with minimal Paua and crystal opals in a thin band._ _

__“Take it before she changes her mind and holds it hostage.” Rupene said, as Magnus pulled his gaze from Adele’s own rings to reach out for it._ _

__“Thanks again for doing this, guys. I’ll let you know how it goes.” Magnus said, pocketing the box and flashing them both a smile as he walked backwards into the portal._ _

__“You damn well better!” Adele called after him before the portal closed behind him._ _

__He appeared in the loft to his bags sat behind the couch where he’d sent them earlier and looked around for any signs of Alec. Not that he expected there to be any, since he knew how Alec hated to be in the loft when he was away and often spent all his time at the Institute until Magnus’ return. But at the same time the apartment looked bare of the Christmas decorations he’d been planning to install around the place before he left, causing him to sigh as with a snap of his fingers they all appeared._ _

__A tall seven-and-a-half-foot Christmas tree sat in the corner, fully dressed to the nines with lights, tinsel and random baubles that Magnus had collected over the years. Most of the time he would have just got rid of the tree once the year was over but always made sure to save at least one since the season became less traditional and more commercial. They were different styles and colours but seemed to fit the rest of the scheme just right._ _

__A row of lights shaped as icicles hung along the top of the windows that over looked the city, all flickering a blue that matched Magnus’ magic to different festive colours at random all picked up from those on the tree. Tinsel was curled around the surfaces of his bookshelves, weaving among the photo frames holding pictures of old friends and snaps from all his many travels. The Mirror that held the photo booth pictures of him and Alec in Tokyo was bedecked in fairy lights that brought a smile to his face at the memories of them together. The sofa was changed from the comfortable plain black leather that he knew Alec preferred to a dark red matching the change in paint on the walls and the rug beneath the Hazelwood coffee table in front._ _

__His magic had even swept into their bedroom, cleaning up what little mess Alec had made when he was last there, making the bed and changing the sheets to new beloved gold silk that would probably be the only way his shadowhunter would ever be able to wear it. But it was significant, and he was sure Alec would pick up on that, so he made sure the doors were closed for the time being once his luggage was shoved inside._ _

__The only things missing were the romantic touches, touches he knew he could do with Isabelle to help him with._ _

__Taking a glance at the time, Magnus dialled Izzy’s number as he sunk back into his new couch and got a groan of response once answered._ _

__“This had better be important…” Isabelle groused, though Magnus was more than used to the delightful Lightwoods attitude in the mornings thanks to Alec who couldn’t seem to exist as the loveable Alec he knew without downing some coffee._ _

__“Well that’s a nice way to great your friendly neighbourhood high warlock after he returned from his trip.” Magnus quipped, hearing Izzy push herself upright in bed, now completely awake._ _

__“Magnus?! Where the hell have you been?” Izzy asked, the sound of her rummaging through her closet making it clear that she would be on her way over regardless of if he’d been planning to invite her or not._ _

__“Business in the southern hemisphere with some old friends. I’m surprised you didn’t ask me sooner actually, what with me texting you about Alec’s sleeplessness. Speaking of which how is he doing?” Magnus asked, pulling the ring box out his pocket and toying with it nervously._ _

__“He’s sleeping like a baby thanks to Catarina, well and Mom who dragged him away from his desk after patrol. I mean, he’s still missing you though…. He told me he wished he was with you earlier.” Isabelle said, pausing to pull a sweater on over her shirt._ _

__“I missed him too so much, but I need your help with something a little special.” Magnus said, staring at the box._ _

__“I never thought you’d be the kind of guy who buys presents the night before Christmas…” Isabelle said bringing a scoff from Magnus’ mouth at the thought._ _

__“Oh please! I brought them all months before I left. No, this is something else for Alec…something that could use a bit of friendly insight.” Magnus said, hearing Isabelle practically squeal like she had some idea as to what he was referring to._ _

__“Say no more! Draw me a portal and I’ll be right there!”_ _

__“I’ll see you soon.” Magnus smiled, hanging up and letting out a deep breath with his gaze still on the box before pushing it back in his pocket and standing to draw a portal in his doorway._ _

__Time to get his plans underway._ _

____

XO

Alec woke to the sound of banging on his door, the familiar Christmas awakening from Max that he’d had to undergo with both Izzy and Jace when growing up. Though in their case, they would have just barged into his room, woke him by slamming his door against the wall and then dog-piled on him while still in bed with demands of him getting up for presents. At least Max was a little more considerate with his wake-up calls.

“Come in Max…” Alec yawned as he pushed himself upright and rubbed his eyes, taking a glance at his phone for any sign of messages from Magnus. Though given the time difference his Christmas was probably already done, not that it eased the lack of contact from his boyfriend.

“Alec, you need to get up, so we can stop Izzy trying to make breakfast.” Max said, the door opening ajar a little and hovering in the doorway as he offered Alec a small smile.

Every Christmas Izzy would insist on making Christmas breakfast and dinner despite how well known she was being for being the worst cook in the family. In the past most of her attempts had resulted in Christmas dinners being uneaten and breakfasts being thrown into the trash with takeout usually from the Jade wolf being eaten instead, something that always made Alec glad that they had an ongoing tab there for situations like that. Still usually Maryse would end up trying to lessen the damage by offering to help and then delegating a couple of tasks to her daughter so there was at least something edible to eat.

“Yeah, I’m coming, just try and distract her from the fridge.” Alec sighed, pushing back the covers and getting up to pull a hoodie over his pyjamas and slide his feet into the slippers that Jace got him last year as a prank gift. Either way they were better than walking the stone halls in bare feet like he’d used to do growing up.

He heard Max close the door while he rummaged through the pile of clothing at the end of the bed for his hoodie which was soon engulfed around him. He paused to grab his phone to see still no messages from Magnus and sighed as he typed a quick one himself on his way down the corridor to the kitchen.

‘ **To** Magnus:  
Hope you had a good christmas. Can’t wait to give you my present when you come back. Miss you x’

He pushed the phone in his pocket as he walked into the kitchen to the sight of Maryse managing to wrangle the batter for pancakes Izzy had made out of her grip and Jace to steer her towards the table where Max was sat watching the whole scene with amusement.

“I told you, it was fine!” Izzy objected, sulking as Maryse poured the batter down the sink before starting to make more herself.

“Not when you replaced the sugar with salt Iz.” Jace said, from where he had moved on to make the toppings and sauces.

“It would have tasted fine if we’d put the equal amount of sugar in it too!” Izzy said, her gaze watching Alec approach the table to pour himself some of the ready brewed coffee.

“Maybe but the pancakes would have been fit for nothing.” Jace argued, chopping a few strawberries more viciously than was necessary.

“Ah the joys of the usual Christmas day bickering, I’m just glad Magnus isn’t here to see it.” Alec sighed, adding some sugar to his coffee and sinking into his chair as he took a deep mouthful.

“Not this year maybe, but that doesn’t mean he won’t experience it another year.” Izzy quipped with a sly smirk as she poured her own equivalent of the perfect coffee. “Though speaking of Magnus, he texted me this morning and asked if you’d go to the loft to double check on the Chairman.”

“I checked on him yesterday, he’ll probably be snoozing and eating from that charmed cat food timer that Magnus gave him.” Alec said, casting her a look as she shrugged.

“Maybe, but you have to admit it must get lonely being all alone in that loft with one dad down under and the other sulking in the Institute while he’s gone.” Izzy pouted, causing Alec to look pleadingly at his mother who was pouring the batter into the pan.

“Don’t look at me Alec, you know she’ll wear you down until you agree.” Maryse said, her gaze rested on the pan as though she had known her eldest son would look to her for backup.

“Ok fine, before lunch I’ll go check on him. Maybe Magnus left him something festive for Christmas day.” Alec said, looking from his coffee back to his sister at the whine of objection from her lips.

“No, you need to go sooner! I mean you could even bring him back to the institute with you for the day.” Izzy pleaded, casting him big eyes that Alec was usually helpless to resist. But something about her insistence that he go to the loft suddenly seemed a bit suspicious. 

“Izzy what the hell? I swear he’ll be fine.” Alec huffed, Max laughing as he watched his two elder siblings’ conversation.

“But you’ll never know unless you check, will you?” Izzy persisted, snatching his coffee away to hold ransom which seemed to be the last straw.

“Ok Fine, after breakfast I’ll go. And I’m not going sooner than that before you say a word. I don’t get why you don’t just go visit him if you’re so concerned.” Alec grumbled snatching the cup back and topping it up. It was way too early to be dealing with Izzy like this.

“I’m not the one whose owner is his boyfriend, now am I? And if I was I would have brought the chairman back with me the first night Magnus left, that’s all I'm saying.” Izzy said, texting someone quick enough that Maryse didn’t notice.

They had always had a no texting at the table rule during special occasions and family specific days, but Izzy always had someone to text and by the quirk in the corner of her lips she’d obviously got a good reply. But before Alec could ask who it was, Maryse and Jace were bringing the food to the table and the usual Lightwood tradition of breakfast and opening presents was under way.

Every year Alec always tried to get his siblings something they wanted, even if it was small, expensive and had been hell to get hold of because he knew they would appreciate it. Like the dress and matching accessories that Izzy had been wittering none-too-subtly about for the past three months but refused to buy herself claiming it was too expensive. Ergo she didn’t want to waste her money on it but was perfectly happy for someone else to. 

Jace’s was a new specially crafted knife that he’d had specially made by the Iron sisters that morphed from a dagger to a miniature seraph black to an arrow to an emergency stele according to the need, like a shadowhunter swiss army knife. Though the trigger for the change each time was a touch of the Parabatai rune on the handle which meant Alec would be able to use it too if they were in a fight. It had been a hell of a lot of paperwork through official and none so official channels since the item was experimental but the look on his Parabatai’s face when he saw it was worth all the hassle.

Max’s had been something out of his comfort zone and meant him having to talk with Simon after one of the Downworlder’s cabinet meetings about Manga, something he had no idea about. But Max had started to become obsessed with the comics due to the amount of time he was spending with the Daylighter and Simon was the only other person he knew that even knew what it was, giving him a few websites and shops to look in. He’d ended up spending a small fortune on a boxset of classical manga which had been shipped via the Tokyo Institute with a box of artefacts from the archives so that Max wouldn’t get suspicious. His face lit up when he opened the box and started rambling to Maryse about what he’d heard about each comic so that was an overwhelming success. 

Maryse, on the other hand, had always been hard to buy for. While with his father, a tie clip or cuff-links would have gone down a treat she’d never really appreciated those kinds of superficial things often meaning first editions and the occasional tickets to something in Idris had been the go to. But now that they knew each other better since her divorce he’d settled on some perfume and a pair of overly expensive high heels Izzy had mentioned she wanted. And from the hug and kiss on his cheek it was well appreciated.

In return he’d got a set of new arrows from Jace making it seem like his parabatai had had the same idea as him and contacted the iron sisters for specially commissioned arrows that could be used without a bow with the parabatai rune embedded in the arrowhead leaving little doubt as to who had brought them. 

From Izzy, like always a new outfit as she continued her crusade to try and update his wardrobe, despite the fact he now had a boyfriend who was more than capable of doing it himself. Still thankfully it was less out there than many of the precious years, that had consisted of tight leather pants and mesh shirts just because; instead it was just a pair of skinny back jeans with a light blue silk shirt that looked like it belonged on Magnus more than him and a pair of sneakers that he wasn’t sure he’d ever wear.

From Max, a first edition of the collection of downworlder myths, something that he’d been interested in since doing a bit of background research about the downworld before starting the cabinet, so he knew more history from their perspective and about more than just the Circle’s uprising. It was leather bound with gold gilded letters and looked like it was at least eight hundred pages long, not to mention expensive enough to be out of his brother’s price range. He’d have to thank Magnus when he got back, still he made sure to hug and thank Max whose attention was now buried in one of the manga’s he’d given him.

Lastly was Maryse’s present. Like Izzy she would always make sure to buy something to wear, which in this case was an elegantly made black Italian suit with a white silk shirt so he seemed more like a professional Head of the Institute. But at least he knew it was from a good not malice place and that Magnus would probably want to jump him when he saw him in it. 

Also, she brought him something practical, a new leather quiver since his current one which he’d had since he and Jace became parabatai was tatty despite little use over the last few months. It was something he’d been subconsciously keeping his eye out for though as they were rare to come by. 

And on top of that she brought him something just because. In years past that had ranged from new boots from Idris, a book of Shakespeare when he was still in the academy and a new bow when his first got smashed to pieces in his first patrol. But this year what was handed over in a card that had him frowning as he opened it.

Inside was clave approval for him to have two weeks of leave if and when he chose. Though from the way it was worded someone had obviously previously requested it for him and he had a feeling that was Magnus’ doing. The warlock was always saying how overworked he was and bemoaning the fact he couldn’t take him to all these amazing places because he was tied to New York.

“Mom, I don’t know what to say…” Alec said, setting the letter down on the table and looking up at his family that were all smiling at him.

“It’s well deserved and I’ve also requested a temporary visit from Idris to overlook the institute while you’ll be gone so you don’t fret. It was Magnus’ idea.” Maryse said with a smile, leaning across the table to peck a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you so much.” Alec smiled, though his face fell a little at the fact Magnus wasn’t there and his family seemed to be able to tell, letting it pass when he looked at his phone for any reply from his boyfriend. Only to see none.

“He’ll be back before you know it Alec.” Jace assured him, toying with his new knife though meeting his gaze in a way that made Alec know his upset was being strongly felt through their rune.

“Yeah sure. Thanks guys, I’m going to get changed and go check on the chairman then.” Alec said, getting up from the table and gathering his presents to him.

“You sure you’re ok Alec?” Izzy asked pausing from where she was pushing her feet in the new painful looking boots their Mom had brought her as he walked towards the door.

“Yeah, I’m sure. I just wish he was here now that’s all.” Alec said with a sad smile before leaving the kitchen trying not to fixate on the ache in his chest at being parted from his boyfriend on their first real Christmas together as a couple.

xo

The streets of New York seemed to be practically empty as he appeared from the underground station nearest Magnus’ apartment. Though there was a little more snow than there had been on their patrol the night before it was not enough to cause a lot of trouble, though the odd patch of ice made him glad he’d decided to wear his boots instead of the sneakers that Izzy had given him. His gloved hands were pushed in the pockets of his leather jacket and even the heat rune burned into the palm of his right hand didn’t seem to be enough to keep him warm. But it wasn’t far to Magnus’ where hopefully the heating would have come on.

In honesty the last thing he wanted to do was spend any part of Christmas day alone in their apartment since it would only bring closer to home the fact that Magnus was away, and he was left alone worrying and waiting for him to come back. Also, the fact that his boyfriend hadn’t replied to his text, or even sent him one himself, wasn’t helping with his worry either. 

Finally, he reached Magnus’ building, the doors opening once he passed through the wards and leaving him walking up the stairs to Magnus’ apartment already starting to thaw from the cold. It wasn’t until he was half way up the stairs that he heard it, the sounding of a Christmas song crooning from inside the apartment causing him to stop mid step  
before hurrying up the last few steps. He paused at the apartment door, sure it was his imagination, before opening the door.

The interior had become more Christmassy than the last time he’d been there, the Christmas lights, the Christmas tree in the corner with presents under it. The new burgundy leather couch that was going to need some breaking in and the Christmassy coloured rug. It was perfect, the way he’d always imagined the loft looking though the process of doing it himself had always been something that he’d secretly looked forward to, especially when sharing it with Magnus. But it was more the little details that began to become more apparent when he looked again.

The lit candles dotted around the room, the jacket Magnus had been wearing when he left for Auckland thrown over the back of the couch, and the smell of something wonderful coming from the kitchen. The way the table was dressed with a Christmassy centre piece, gleaming wine glasses and impeccable cutlery.

“Magnus….?” He asked hesitantly, closing the door behind him and hesitantly taking his jacket off as he waited for any sign of his boyfriend appearing.

“Alexander, merry Christmas love.” 

Alec turned back in the direction of the voice after hanging up his jacket to see Magnus appearing from the kitchen drying his hands on a kitchen towel as though he was cooking something instead of summoning it like usual. Magnus threw the kitchen towel back into the kitchen before crossing the space between them and resting his hands on Alec’s cheeks as he guided Alec’s shocked face towards his lips.

The touch of Magnus’ lips against his own seemed to be like a spark, reassuring him this was real. That Magnus was really back and just like that Alec’s hands curled around Magnus’ waist, pulling him as close as was physically possible as their lips parted. The first touch of their tongues together nearly had Alec’s knees buckling not realising how much he’d missed being in Magnus’ presence until that moment. 

Magnus slowly pulled away, pecking another kiss to Alec’s lips when he murmured in objection and offering him a smile as he brushed his hand against his cheek.

“Hi.” 

“Hi. I thought you weren’t due back yet.” Alec asked, biting his lip as Magnus’ thumb traced his bottom lip.

“I never said that. Besides like I would much rather spend Christmas down under without my favourite shadowhunter, I thought you knew me better than that.” Magnus smiled, with a wink as he removed his hand from Alec’s cheek and intertwined it with Alec’s as he pulled his boyfriend towards their new couch.

“Is that why you didn’t reply to my texts?” Alec asked, once they were sat down.

“You texted me? Oh, darling I’m sorry, I was so busy with all this…” Magnus said, pulling his phone from his waistcoat pocket and pressing the button to see a message from Alec as well as a couple from his friends taunting him with chickening out. Something he didn’t let Alec see.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad you’re back.” Alec smiled as Magnus put the phone on the coffee table and let himself be pulled back into Alec’s presence for a few insistent kisses that made clear what was on the younger’s mind.

“I’m glad to be back too. But I was thinking…. we could have a little brunch…” Magnus murmured as Alec’s lips detoured down his neck causing his eyes to close and his eyes’ glamour to shatter into a thousand pieces.

“I’m perfectly happy with us just doing this…” Alec grinned against his skin as he sucked a bruise into Magnus’ neck that made it all too clear just how much the other had missed him.

“Still. Just one coffee and then I swear…. we can put the rest of my dinner aside and maybe lose some clothes on the way to the bedroom. What do you think?” Magnus asked as Alec pushed himself upright.

“Sure, why not?” Alec smiled, expecting Magnus to just summon them some coffee from a café only for him to get up from the couch and whiz into the kitchen leaving Alec wondering what the hell just happened. “Er, Magnus…. you need any help?” 

“No, I’m perfectly fine darling…won’t be long.” Magnus called back the clinking of cups coming from the kitchen reassuring Alec enough that he leaned back into the couch and just sat staring at the collection of presents under the Tree. He only hoped that Magnus hadn’t spent too much on him or his siblings.

Magnus soon reappeared with a tray and set about pouring Alec a coffee the way he knew he liked it which he handed to the shadowhunter. But instead of making one for himself he took Alec’s hand and pressed a kiss to it to get Alec’s attention.

“Alexander, you know how much I love you don’t you?” Magnus asked gently, watching Alec nod silently as though he had a feeling this was something important or serious enough for him to pay attention.

“The thing is, all my immortal life I’ve never felt a love as encompassing as the one I feel for you. A couple of times I thought I had, but being with you right now they just don’t compare, and I made a promise to myself that the next time I found someone I loved deep down to my very soul, that I wouldn’t let them go. That I would nurture our love and take every available step to make sure I kept it in my life for as long as possible.” Magnus said, biting his lip as he picked the ring box up from the tray and turned to Alec with it.

Alec, whose eyes were widened in shock and who was clinging on to the coffee cup for dear life, sat upright on the couch as he watched Magnus swallow.

“Alexander Gideon Lightwood, you are the one that I can’t imagine existing with loving in my life. And if you will have me….” Magnus slowly lowered himself to one knee that had Alec’s eyes getting even wider if that was humanly possible. “…. would you do me the greatest honour in the world of marrying me?”

Alec’s lips parted wordlessly as he watched Magnus open the box and offer it to him, as the atmosphere of the apartment seemed to get heavy with its stillness. 

The ring looked like something Alec had never imagined as an engagement ring for himself, especially when he was so used to simple plain things and to be fair it wasn’t completely over the top in the way a ring he’d get for Magnus was. It was a band made up of three strands of silver plaited together, the gaps in between were filled with miniscule but still noticeable gemstones which shone in the light and at the very centre of where the strands joined together was a dark blue stone glistening that reminded him of Magnus’ magic.

“Alexander…” Magnus sounded unsure, like his silence was speaking volumes in the way that Alec didn’t intend it to. 

“I….” Alec swallowed, as his hands shook around the coffee cup which Magnus seemed to interpret as him feeling completely overwhelmed as he took the coffee cup from him to put back on the table before looking at him adoringly.

It was true that on some level Alec had wanted to propose to Magnus. For him Magnus was and was always going to be _it_. There would be no-one else who could replace Magnus for him and for him to even consider the thought felt so wrong. But part of him still found it hard to believe he was sitting on Magnus’ couch on Christmas day being proposed to when not long ago he’d been so sure the Warlock wasn’t even back in the country.

“Alexander, love I don’t mean to pressure you for an answer but your silence is starting to scare me. If you don’t want to then it’s fine…but you need to say something for me. _Please _.” Magnus said, his voice filled with its usual good-mannered sense of humour, but Alec knew him well enough to hear the vulnerability on his boyfriend’s voice.__

__Alec slid from the couch, so he was on his knees before Magnus and cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks in his hands as he rested their foreheads together. He felt Magnus let out a small breath against his lips as though still waiting for something that should have been so completely obvious to the warlock._ _

__“Yes. Yes, I’ll marry you Magnus.” Alec finally made himself say, his voice croaky with the tears brimming at the back of his eyes and the smile that he found it hard for him to stop spreading across his lips._ _

__“Yes? Did you…. did you just say yes?!” Magnus asked, a beaming smile lighting up his face when Alec nodded in the affirmative._ _

__“Yes. Always yes, I love you so much.” Alec whispered, as Magnus took the ring from the box and slid it up his finger before pulling him into a deep kiss as Alec’s arms curled around his neck to pull him even closer._ _

__“I love you. Oh, sweet Lilith I love you so much Alexander.” Magnus murmured against his lips, a chill running up and down his spine at the feeling of the ring brushing the skin of his neck._ _

__It took them a while to part from each other, being away from each other for close to two weeks making any kind of distance between their bodies feel impossible. But soon they were sat on the floor by the foot of the couch, coffees in their hands and their bodies curled together as Alec admired the ring on his finger._ _

__“So where did you get this ring? It seems a little unusual for your kind of taste.” Alec asked, rested his head against Magnus’ shoulder and taking a glance at his fiancé who was watching him._ _

__“Well now I might have a bit of a confession to make about that. You know I’ve been travelling to visit a few warlocks recently?” Magnus said, pressing a kiss to Alec’s forehead as he hummed in acknowledgement. “Well the thing is I’d been thinking about this for some time and wanted to get you something special…”_ _

__“You didn’t need to do that, I would have loved any ring you gave me” Alec said looking from the ring to his other half who nodded in agreement._ _

__“I know you would, but I knew if you proposed to be it would be with your family ring so…. I figured I’d do my own version. Plus, at the same time it did help me to rebuild some bridges with old friends. Every fellow warlock I went to I asked them to contribute a stone to the ring created by their magic to protect you and ensure we get as many years as we can together. Think of it like the Omamori charm you gave me on one of our first few dates.” Magnus said, feeling Alec look at him._ _

__“So, each stone is….” Alec asked, as Magnus intertwined their fingers and guided Alec’s ring finger towards him._ _

__“A tiny immortal drop of a Warlock’s magic. Though mine is obviously bigger than the others.” Magnus smiled, brushing his thumb against the glowing sapphire in the middle that completely lit up at his touch._ _

__“You didn’t have to do that.” Alec said, guiding their intertwined hands to his lips and brushing kisses to Magnus’ knuckles._ _

__“Oh, believe me I did. I want my shadowhunter around for a long, long time and what kind of High warlock would I be if I didn’t do everything in my power to make that happen?” Magnus asked, tiling his head as Alec nipped at one of his knuckles._ _

__“You’d still be my warlock and that’s all that matters. Now, I believe you mentioned something about losing some clothes on the way to our bedroom?” Alec asked, teasingly causing Magnus to smile._ _

__“What better way to celebrate? Let me just catch a picture of our hands for Isabelle and then I’ll be right behind you.” Magnus murmured, brushing his lips against Alec’s neck as he got his phone from his waistcoat and took a couple of pictures of their entangled fingers with Alec’s ring glimmering in the light._ _

__“Don’t be long.” Alec whispered, pecking a couple of kisses to Magnus’ lips before getting to his feet, leaving Magnus reluctantly letting their fingers part as he watched Alec pull his shirt over his head on the way into their room pointedly making Magnus’ mouth go dry._ _

__“The things he does to me.” Magnus whispered with a smile as he picked the best picture of their hands to send to Isabelle, the rest of their little group of friends as well as the many warlocks that had contributed to the ring._ _

__Immediately he got two messages from Adele and Rupere which he ignored for the time being as he put the phone on silent and left it on the coffee table to buzz away with replies. He then picked up a couple of presents he’d brought for them to enjoy on the way into their bedroom. Nothing and no-one was going to stop him from enjoying his Christmas with his fiancé if he had his way._ _

____

Fin.


End file.
